


You and Me

by tayminjo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Second Person, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayminjo/pseuds/tayminjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Waiting for you to come back.

Standing there with the wind whipping his hair into his eyes.

Watching the empty, stone-walled corridors until you come skidding round the last corner, practically leaping each step when you see him.

He remembered the days when he was there running beside you, matching your pace, counting your ragged breaths when he's too tired to focus on anything else. It was sort of nice. You were the best running partner ever.

Everyone knew about the two of you. And how could they not? It was so obvious. He turned you into the exact kind of shuckfaced sissy you so loved to poke fun at. He made your hard, arrogant smirk melt into an eye-crinkling smile that made you look like a six-year old boy. You became warm and open and loving and vulnerable whenever he was near.

He brought out the best in you.

He would give anything for you.

He loved you so much.

And of course you loved him too, perhaps even more, but even love could not stop the demonic madness from taking over him that night. 

It did not stop him from levelling an electric gun at your face.

It did not stop you from letting them drag you away.


End file.
